100 Shapes
by Koneko713
Summary: This is a Fanfic 100 challenge with the pairing Jake/Tobias.  There is romance, friendship, angst, and fluff galore!  100 unrelated drabbles of 400 words or less, but all centered on the theme
1. 1: Beginnings

**So, I'm doing a fanfic 100, just to see if I can. What it is, is a list of 95 single word prompts (5 are author's choice). I will respond to them with a drabble between 100 and 400 words long. And trust me, that can be a challenge! I chose the pairing Jake/Tobias for my subject, and I'm using this as an exercise to keep myself focused. I need to work on that. I have the approximate attention span of a squirrel on amphetamines. Anyway, please send constructive criticisms and/or praise my way!**

**Right now, I know there will be some slash in upcoming prompts, and when inspiration hits me it will happen!**

Tobias thumped the arcade machine in annoyance. It had just consumed his last quarter, and he'd been distracted enough that he'd miserably failed level one. It could be another week before he had more pocket money to spend. If his uncle remembered to give him any. The boy sighed, turning toward the object of his distraction.

Jake and Marco had spent most of the afternoon across the arcade, in heated competition. They'd left just a few minutes ago, and Tobias trotted to catch up. They stopped to talk to a stunningly pretty blond girl and her shorter, stockier friend. That would be Jake's cousin Rachel; Tobias didn't know the other girl, but noticed how she hung back a little from the conversation. Well, if she was welcome, maybe he would be too. He got within hearing distance just in time to hear Jake say "You shouldn't go through the construction site by yourselves. I mean, being girls and all."

Tobias halted. _Construction __site?__I__'__m__ not__ going __through__ there!_

He hated that place. Skeletal buildings glaring down at you all the time, earthmovers that seemed to move in little glow from the street lights…of course all the teenagers took the short cut through the abandoned site, so he couldn't exactly ask the others to take a different route

Before he could head off on his own, Jake's dark head turned towards him. "Hey Tobias. You coming or what?" His smile was equal parts affectionate and infectious, and Tobias heard his traitor mouth say "Sure, I'll come."

The five headed out of the mall, Tobias lagging a bit behind. He wasn't a real part of the group, he knew. But when Jake shot that grin at him again, he thought it wouldn't be that bad to belong.

Just this once.

**300 words exactly! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Maybe I'll try to put the characters in 100 different morphs throughout the series. Maybe not. I don't even know if they have 100 morphs!**


	2. 2: Middles

**Now, second chapter. Middles. I have the next few chapters written and will type them up as I have time. Finals week is coming up and writing Animorphs slash is a pretty good way to relax between study sessions.**

Jake and Cassie were a couple. No one could miss it. Least of all Tobias. There's not much you can hide from a hawk's eyes. Little glances in the heat of battle, little touches when no one else was watching—he noted them all.

And wished with every fiber of his being that he could have something like that.

Well, he probably could. With Rachel. Crazy, reckless Rachel. But he couldn't stand it. The pity in her eyes whenever she looked at him. He didn't want her pity.

Jake and Cassie were doubtless the center of their little group. Tobias, the outsider. Not that he minded. He hadn't exactly had much experience with fitting in.

Still Jake and Cassie shared those little looks, those private thought-speak conversations. It wasn't until several months after they found the dying Andalite in the construction site that Tobias finally worked out what he wanted. And it certainly wasn't Rachel.

They'd burrowed into the Yeerk pool as moles, then as bats, and they'd been stupid enough to get caught. He and Jake, still in bat form, huddled together in a small cage. Ax was somewhere nearby in his own Andalite body. Cassie and Rachel had disappeared, and he'd seen a gorilla knuckling its way behind some storage sheds. Most likely that was Marco.

Tobias shivered, scared. The other boy—or bat—shifted over to press against him. '_We'll make it out of here. I promise.'_ Typical Jake. Trying to be reassuring and fearless, while no doubt shaking in his metaphorical boots.

Tobias felt a surge of warmth. He didn't want to die. '_Jake…'_ he whispered, wishing he could somehow convey pure emotion through thought-speech. Heaven knows he didn't have the words. There was a stunned silence from his cage-mate—and Marco appeared to let them out.

From that day on Jake seemed to draw away from Cassie. Just a bit. And start including Tobias in the conversations more. Leaving his window open at night, telling Tobias it was "just in case he wanted to talk." He never took the offer, but a few days later in Cassie's barn, Jake looked up at him. Just a glance, and a smile. And Tobias realized that he wasn't on the fringes anymore.

**377 words. **

**Please review! A story with no reviews is only slightly less off-putting for readers than a story with the summary "OMGZ REED N REVEW PLZ!" Comments, suggestions, are all very welcome.**


	3. 3: Ends

Eventually the war would end. They all joked about what they would do when it was over.

Marco was in favor of becoming movie stuntmen—and animals.

Cassie was going to use her morphs to educate people about endangered species.

Ax planned to set up earth as an Andalite tourist destination, so others could taste the wonders of popcorn, cinnamon buns, and cigarette butts.

The other three said nothing, keeping their thoughts to themselves. When the subject came up, Jake did his "we have to win the war first" speech. Rachel scoffed, usually resulting in Marco calling her Xena: Warrior Princess for the next hour. And Tobias simply ruffled up his feathers and preened them flat again, feigning utter disinterest.

Only once Jake, laughing at Marco's imitation of his gorilla morph playing King-Kong, looked up at the hawk. He found himself caught in the infamous laser-intensity red-tail stare.

Jake knew what he would do at the end. Whatever the end was.

**160 words. Please review, other people won't read stories without reviews!**


	4. 4: Insides

It was a rare thing for Jake to be disturbed. Morphing was gross. Battles with the Yeerks were terrifying. Both occasionally gave him nightmares.

This was different. This was true, gut-wrenching disturbance.

He'd wandered into what he now thought of as Tobias's woods. He knew the boy-turned-hawk spent a lot of time around here while the other four were in school. It didn't take long before he spotted the wheeling form against the sparse clouds.

"Tobias!" he called at the top of his lungs. No answer. Not verbally, anyway. But just then the red-tail spilled air from his wings and dropped rapidly. He caught himself about 20 feet above the ground, before diving again.

Jake ran forward as the bird fell out of sight. What was he after? Could there be Hork-Bajir or Taxxons in the woods?

He burst out into a meadow between the trees and froze. The large raptor crouched over the bloody, shredded body of a young rabbit. It mantled its wings over its kill, and screamed at him. He backed up, frightened. He didn't know if this was Tobias or some other hawk. He didn't even know if there were any other hawks in the area.

"T-tobias?" He asked. The hawk shrieked at him again, before bending to tear at the rabbit.

Jake edged a little closer, nauseous and fascinated simultaneously. Some of those bits looked interestingly familiar, something out of a biology textbook. Of course, the books didn't show them strewn across the dirt.

One more step and the hawk hunched again, giving a third warning screech. By now Jake was sure this was a wild red-tail, so he sat back on his heels, out of striking distance. This creature seemed so powerful, no wonder Tobias had reacted so well to being trapped—

_'Go away!'_ Jake collapsed back, stunned. That was Tobias's voice, but mangled and choked with emotion. The hawk flapped agitatedly, stirring up dust over his kill.

_'Go away! Go away!'_ Tobias was yelling in his head, so loud it was physically painful. He staggered to his feet and ran, leaving the other boy to his meal. It was a long time before he stopped having nightmares about rabbit entrails.


	5. 5: Outsides

**Sorry about the long delay guys. Christmas break, family everywhere, spending time with my boyfriend for the first time in months...craziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite how late it is!**

That was the problem with Rachel: she only saw his outer form. She wanted a relationship with a guy who could go on real dates, without running to the bathroom every couple of hours. Who hadn't almost forgotten how to make real, human, expressions. And didn't tend to flap his arms when startled.

It disturbed her to look at him, talk to him, because of his hawk form. She wanted him to take advantage of the Ellimist's gift, and become completely human again. Stay in his human body for more than two hours, get stuck. Lose his usefulness.

Lose his wings.

In his less charitable moments, he thought she honestly wanted him to go back to being passed from coast to coast by relatives who didn't care enough to even realize he'd gone missing.

He did want her to be happy. He cared about her a lot, as a friend, nothing more. But if there was one single thing he was worst at, it was dealing with girls. And so he went flying with her in the afternoons, or met her at the mall to shop.

Afterward, usually feeling frazzled and worn out, he would drift on the thermals, mind chasing in circles. Girls were such a mystery. Invariably, he would end up in the tree outside Jake's window. He couldn't let Jake see him, of course, but he could perch there and take a breather.

Jake would probably want him to go talk to Rachel, or deal with his issues some other way, since the group couldn't afford to have a single member not functioning. He didn't want to talk to Rachel, but Jake. The older boy was understanding, but his focus was always on the war. He didn't care if his friend had feathers, fur, or bare human skin, so long as he was fighting the Yeerks.

Still, Jake provided all that Tobias really needed—a purpose.

**320 words**

**So, I'm not as happy with this chapter. Most other prompts I have had an idea immediately, that links it with these characters, but not this one. Writers block has struck. Oh well, the next chapter I'm very proud of, and will upload within a few days.**


	6. 6: Hours

Two hours. That's all the time they had together. Less, because Tobias had to morph.

It always started the same. After midnight, when the rest of the house was quiet, there would be a flutter of wings at his window. Jake would turn away as the hawk wafted down to land on the floor. As he set his alarm clock for an hour and 45 minutes later he listened to the creak of bones, the whisper of disappearing feathers.

When he turned, faced the tousle-haired blond now standing in his room, that's when he knew what the night would be.

Sometimes he had to initiate that first kiss, stepping across to pull Tobias in, bending a bit to press their lips ever-so-gently together. On those nights it was soft, slow, and honey-sweet.

Other times, usually after a particularly horrific battle, it was a mutual lunge. Mouths met and opened, hands frantically re-explored every inch of skin. Those nights it was hungry. Desperate.

Terrified.

Either way, an hour and a half later, the result was the same. They lay tangled on Jake's bed, sweaty and content. Occasionally they talked, usually they didn't have to. And when the alarm went off fifteen minutes later Tobias would get up with a groan, move to the center of the room, and morph back to hawk shape.

A very few nights he stayed, remorphing and crawling back beside Jake to sleep curled against the bigger boy's chest for another hour and a half. Most of the time he fluttered up to the desk, then outside into the night, back to his territory.

Jake didn't mind. He treasured every moment they had together, without pretending for the others. But it was just a bit of a turn-off when your lover turned into a large bird of prey. They may have had only two hours, a few times a week, but it was enough.

**319 words**

**Like? I do. I have had this written for a month or two now, but had to wait to upload it in order. I know this is abrupt, I will have something soon that is more fluff and less...in your face. I'll be going back to school in a few days, so I'll be writing more again. Please give me feedback, I always love to hear it!**


	7. 7: Days

**In answer to a question I've been asked a couple of times now: yes, the title of each chapter is the one-word prompt I'm responding to. I do need suggestions for themes for the last 4 chapters (I have one idea myself). They have to be a single word, unless it's a single concept that takes multiple words (i.e. New Years).**

'It's amazing, the difference one missing person can make,' Tobias thought. He'd already drifted past Marco and Rachel's houses, peering in at them. Marco was losing game after game on his x-box, and Rachel scrolling listlessly on her computer.

Today Cassie had gotten herself stuck in caterpillar morph. Less than 24 hours ago. What had seemed like a manageable problem in the daylight had become an absolute catastrophe when it got dark.

Tobias worried about his friends, before giving a mental snort. He was the red-tailed hawk flying around after midnight, far from his own territory.

Now he flapped his way down two blocks from Rachel's house to Jake's. Perching outside the older boy's window, Tobias peered in, ruffling his feathers against a chill breeze. Jake was curled on his bed, back pressed against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, staring blankly into space.

Tobias didn't know if he'd left the window open as an invitation, but he choose to take it as such. He glided in and down to a small open area.

There was absolutely no reaction as he morphed, and turned back to the bed fully human. Jake was clutching his knees so tightly his knuckles were white.

"You alright?" Tobias asked. Jake quirked an eyebrow at him. "Okay, stupid question," he muttered, picking his way across the messy floor to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"Anything I can do?" No answer, so he turned to look at his friend. Jake's eyes were wide and terrified, and he trembled slightly. Without a thought Tobias scooted back to sit beside him, placing a gentle arm around his shoulders. With a tiny gasp Jake pressed into him, surrendering every shred of dignity in favor of comfort.

Tobias stroked his hair gently, making soft shushing noises, and shaking a bit himself. He'd never seen the other boy this vulnerable and was stunned by the wave of protectiveness he felt.

"Whatever happens after this, we'll all face it. Together."

**331 words.**

**Yes, I have returned to this. I will put out probably 6-7 more over about the next week, then turn back to my next full-length project.**


	8. 8: Weeks

Two weeks since they had defeated the Crayak. Two weeks since he and Cassie kissed.

Two weeks since Tobias had willingly spoken to him

Finally Jake got tired of the sulking, and after school he stalked out to Tobias's territory, plunking himself down in the middle of the meadow. "I know you're out there, Tobias, and I'm going to stay right here and scare away all your mice until you come talk to me."

A moment later the raptor landed in front of him. Wings hunched and feathers fluffed, he was the picture of avian surliness.

"I'm not having this conversation with a bird." Jake informed him flatly. He turned away for the next thirty seconds, not in the mood to watch a morphing. He looked back to his blond friend, who still looked distinctly annoyed.

"What is up with you lately?"

"You kissed Cassie." It was a flat statement.

Jake shrugged. "So? What's it to you?"

Tobias laughed, a high, wild, mirthless sound. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

The older boy felt the first stirrings of his own temper. "You…you and Cassie? That would—"

Tobias collapsed backwards with a huff. "No," he groaned. "God, you're oblivious."

Now Jake was thoroughly confused. "Whatever this is about, you need to quit it," he snapped. "The others haven't noticed anything wrong yet, but they will soon. So work it out!"

Tobias sat up, absently plucking at dead grass stems in his hair. "You really want me to 'work it out'?" He asked.

Jake was too annoyed to recognize the danger in his flat tone. "Yes! Would you just tell me what's got you so mad? I don't even know what I did!"

Tobias considered for a moment, shifting to crouch on his heels. Then, without warning, he launched himself forward, grasping both the other boy's wrists with one hand, and pressing their lips together. Both were frozen, eyes wide with shock, neither daring even to breathe for several seconds. Much to his own shock Jake felt himself beginning to lean into the kiss, Tobias's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

With a start he pulled back, stumbling to his feet. Tobias gave him one heartbroken look before turning away and demorphing. Jake followed suit after a moment, morphing his falcon and taking off. He had to get away as fast as possible, and the last thing he needed was lips to have phantom tingles.

**Ugh. I cut and cut and cut and couldn't get it under 402 words without sacrificing a lot of quality.**


	9. 9: Months

The war had dragged on for 11 months. 11 long months.

So much had changed in that time, Jake reflected. He and Cassie were together…he thought. He didn't even _know_ what he and Tobias were anymore. Neither mentioned the kiss in the meadow, and the younger boy seemed to be actively avoiding being alone with him. Not that Jake knew what he'd say if they got a chance to talk.

He'd noticed that all of them, even Marco, were more alert, paying more attention in class by simple extension of the fact that they half expected to be attacked by murderous aliens at any moment.

Of course, in Marco's case, more attention was a relative term—he still bribed Cassie to do half his homework.

But all of them were more serious, more adult. Tobias was constantly growing less human. Sometimes Jake wondered how they could make it through. Then sometimes, as he was right on the edge of waking and sleeping, he remembered tousled hair brushing his cheek, soft lips pressed to his.

And he knew exactly what they were fighting for.

**182 words. I learned 3 important things while writing this chapter. 1: Red-tail hawks live about 21 years in the wild. 2: I can't for the life of me remember where the animorphs live. 3: The resulting writers block from my first couple ideas being ruined by these facts really really sucks.**


	10. 10: Years

When Tobias entered the cemetery it took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone. A familiar dark figure was seated before the monument. He was completely silent, though his entire body shook violently with sobs. One red carnation was propped against the stone.

Tobias sighed as he came up behind the man, leaning over to place his own handful of daisies beside the flower. "I always wondered where you went today," he whispered. There was no reply.

Tobias knelt, putting his arm around the trembling shoulders. "Jake, it's been ten years."

"Exactly!" Jake moaned. "She'd be 27 now. She might be married, she might have kids. But I killed her!"

Tobias knew better than to go for the 'it wasn't your fault' argument. "We all miss her, Jake, but you need to let it go. You can't keep feeling guilty every time you're happy, just because she's dead. That's stupid."

Jake finally looked up at him. He looked frightened and angry, his face pale against his dark hair. "We've all seen you. Whenever you should be happy you look like you force yourself not to be. And you know Rachel wouldn't want that."

Guilt flashed across his face, but he set his jaw stubbornly. "Don't look at me like that." Tobias sighed. "You know it's true."

Before Jake could squirm away he bent to gently kiss the older man's lips. "Everyone else is celebrating, love. Quit your sulking." Jake snorted, but didn't pull away.

"I miss her too," Tobias whispered. "She was one of my best friends. And she'd prod you until you stopped feeling sorry for yourself." He stood, hauling on his lover's hand. "C'mon. Come enjoy your speech for once. Let her go."

Jake heaved a huge sigh before following. At the cemetery gate he turned back momentarily. The flowers were a splash of color against the cold gray monument stone. "Goodbye, Rachel." He murmured, before trotting after his friend.

"Do I _have_ to make a speech?" He called. A mischievous grin was his only answer.

**362 words. I just reread the 54th book. No. Just no. So I choose to ignore everything after a certain point, and substitute my own reality.**


	11. 11: Red

Red was rage roaring in his ears at the sight of helpless victims, forced face-first into the Yeerk pool. Red was the mist of blood-fury in his tiger's eyes, pumping through his veins, powering his ripping, killing claws. Red was human blood, dripping from snarling wolf fangs, staining grizzly claws, clinging to hawk talons. Red was sick fear in his throat, when the fighting calmed and he was looking at his own flesh, his own bone, gleaming through tattered wounds. Red was exhaustion clouding his vision, barely able to demorph to heal.

But then red was also the light filtering through Tobias's tail-feathers as he drifted blissfully on the thermals. Red was the bright blush on his cheeks when Marco teased him about Rachel, when he was in human form that is. Red was the wildflowers that bloomed in Tobias's meadow that spring.

Jake gathered a handful of them one day, flushed with a recent victory and the warmth of late afternoon sun. Tobias had been talked into a mall trip with Rachel, so he was alone. Jake climbed his favorite pine tree and wedged them into a small hollow in the trunk. He didn't know if the other boy would appreciate it, but he felt it was worth a shot anyway.

**218 words. In case you were wondering, color prompts are really hard to write. But I have one more that will be up within the next couple days.**


	12. 12: Orange

"Haak-ack."

Tobias twitched at the gagging sound, but his eyes stayed fixed on the magazine on his lap. "Well, that was disgusting," he commented dryly, turning a page. The only response was another choking noise.

Tobias sighed, getting up from his seat against the foot of Jakes bed and padding into the adjoining bathroom. Jake was bent over the counter, scowling at his reflection as he probed the depths of his mouth with one finger.

"What are you doing?" The hawk-boy asked, completely perplexed.

"There's something…stuck behind my tongue…it's been bothering me all—gak—all day!"

"Well, stop choking yourself. That doesn't do any good. Just—" Tobias began, when Jake gave a little yelp and removed his hand from his mouth. Clenched between two fingers was a small, damp wad of hair.

"What _is_ this?" He asked, peering at it.

"I don't want to know." Tobias snorted, retreating to the bedroom.

Jake continued to pull at the bundle. "This is fur. _Orange _fur!"

"What?" Tobias stuck his head back around the door.

"This is tiger fur! What's it doing in my mouth?" For a second Tobias looked blank, then he started to laugh. "It's not funny!" Jake snapped, disgruntled.

"Yes it is! How long were you guys in that alley last night?" Tobias asked, stifling giggles.

Jake rolled his eyes, but answered. "Fifteen of 'our minutes,' according to Ax. Why?"

"Did you possibly loose a bit of control over your morph?" The blond boy was having way too much fun with this.

Jake frowned. "I don't think so. Well, I remember thinking there was gunk on my fur then…oh no."

Tobias was lost in hilarity. "So you essentially had a hairball. I can't wait to tell Marco!"

Jake groaned. He would never hear the end of this.

**300 words. I regret nothing.**


	13. 13: Yellow

Morphing was never simple or easy anymore. It was a sudden rush of power as limbs and muscles swell, the swift suppression of a massive predator's instincts, the charge into battle. They never paused to revel in the strengths and sensations of a new morph.

It was always a stressful, frightening time, when any wrong move could mean death.

Tobias thought about it sometimes as he drifted on the thermals, scanning for Yeerk pool entrances or keeping an eye out for campers in Ax's forest.

He loved flying on a hawk's wings, or feeling the absolute confidence of the polar bear. Even the childish, flighty mind of a dolphin was a joy to experience.

However, if anyone asked him what his favorite morph was his answer would be quick and sure: cat.

That moment at the very beginning, seeing the disbelief on Jake's face, feeling Dude's sleek grace flowing over his own body. Then those powerful muscles engaging, pouncing across the floor after a bit of yellow string. Tobias knew that, no matter how many animals he acquired, he would always remember every detail of that moment.

He would always regard that moment as one of the best of his life.

**215 words. Or possible 203. Make up your mind, site! Sorry about the long break, but since I'm back from school and have successfully hunted down a job now I should have more time to write.**


	14. 14: Green

Morphing wasn't exactly pleasant to watch even at the best of times. Faces bulged into muzzles or beaks, long hairless tails spurted out before fur started to sprout, bones writhed and shifted visibly under stretching, color-changing skin.

The only exception was Cassie. She couldn't do anything for a few morphs (any insect came to mind as examples), but she could make almost any shape beautiful.

At times she would pause for a moment to stretch out human-proportioned bird wings, looking for all the world like a temporarily grounded angel. Other times she stripped down to her morphing suit, then appeared to do nothing beyond close her eyes and sigh. Nothing, that is, until she opened feral yellow wolf eyes and grinned to reveal glinting sharp fangs.

Cassie made morphing an art.

And at times, watching Jake's stupefied expression as she showed off, Tobias was very glad he didn't have a human face to show his emotions. If he had, he would have been very nearly green with envy.

**193 words. I feel like these are getting repetitive. If anyone gets tired of them let me know.**


	15. 15: Blue

Jake sighed and flopped down against a tree on the edge of Tobias's meadow. He covered his eyes with a groan, shutting out the last of the summer sun.

They'd just had a meeting in Cassie's barn, trying to work out what to do next. Rachel had been in full bloodlust mode, insisting on "mashing some Taxxons into jelly." Marco was cranky because he'd failed another Biology test. Cassie was in a mood for no apparent reason. After Marco asked what crawled up her butt and died she stomped out.

Jake had snapped at his friend, Marco shouted back, and everything fell apart. And when he'd made it home Tom was there, along with some friends from The Sharing. Jake had fled out into Tobias's woods, not in the mood to deal with his brother or his slug-infested friends.

He opened his eyes, scanning the meadow for the hawk he knew he would find here. He spotted the owl that also called the meadow home, eyes shining from the darkness of a pine tree's branches. Wherever Tobias was, he'd be laying low then.

Jake shut his eyes again, leaning back against his tree. He wasn't entirely sure why he was seeking out Tobias, since they were still not really on speaking terms. But with everyone else mad at him he was just looking for a friendly face.

He ignored rustling in the bushes behind him until someone flopped down next to him. He was too emotionally drained to do anything but open his eyes and slide his gaze over to see who it was.

Tobias inspected him, looking concerned and slightly nervous.

"What?" Jake asked flatly. Those blue eyes were almost as unsettling as the piercing yellow hawk ones for some reason.

Tobias's hands were shaking. He reached out to touch Jake's arm, but apparently thought better of it. He took a deep breath, apparently steeling his nerves. "Did you beat Marco at that new x-box game yet?" He asked, voice forcefully cheerful.

Jake sighed with relief. At least he was trying. "Not yet, but you just wait. Next time his butt is mine!"

Tobias smiled, tension draining out of his body. Jake grinned back, relaxing himself, sinking into the cool blue twilight and the deep blue of Tobias's eyes.

**394 words**


	16. 16: Purple (part 1 of 2)

It was a typical kids' Halloween party. Dry ice bubbled in the bottom of a cauldron of cider, sausages wrapped in tortillas to simulate bandaged toes covered numerous platters, and since Marco had arrived gravestone-shaped cookies had been removed to the top of the fridge for later.

Rachel had refused to attend her younger sister's party unless Cassie could come too. Cassie wouldn't go unless Jake was present, Jake dragged Marco in, and Marco insisted that they couldn't leave Tobias out. Which was how the five of them ended up sitting on Rachel's stairs, variously costumed, the tones of Thriller vibrating the floor beneath their feet.

"You look good, Tobias," Cassie commented, shooting a significant look at her best friend before both of them burst into giggles.

Tobias scowled. Rachel had dug up a headband with cat ears and a pin-on tail, and somehow convinced him to hold still long enough to sketch brown face-paint whiskers on his cheeks. Jake privately thought the effect was adorable, and much better than his own falsely-padded football jersey. Not that he would ever say that aloud.

He glanced away, staring down the hall at a group of giggling preteens in the kitchen, willing his face not to flush.

The song changed, and Marco started to sing along with the Ghostbusters theme, increasing in volume when Rachel groaned. "No Marco, I'm already humiliated, you don't have to add to it."

Marco clutched his chest dramatically. "My singing? Embarrassing? I am wounded Rachel, truly, deeply wounded. I need some cider." He headed for the cauldron, apparently the picture of dejection, but the singing resumed as soon as he was out of easy reach.

Rachel growled, and Tobias stood up abruptly. "It looks like the cider's running low. There's more of the store-bought stuff in the garage, right?"

"Mm," the blond grunted, narrowed eyes fixed on Marco's back.

"I'll go with you," Jake offered, lurching to his own feet. Cassie shifted to take Tobias's seat, whispering in her friend's ear as they departed.

The garage door clicked shut behind them, mostly muffling the sounds of revelry. Mostly.

"_ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER—"_

_"__MARCO, SHUT UP!"_

**363 words. Also hello. I am alive. And rereading Animorphs. Oops.**


End file.
